The present invention generally relates to the connection of electrical wires and conductors. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for conductively connecting a plurality of wires together in a waterproof manner.
There are a variety of well-known electrical connectors, such as connector for splicing exposed ends of two electrical wires to one another to create a conductive connection therebetween. However, there are certain instances wherein a waterproof connection for such wires is needed. For example, in a marine environment it would be useful to have an electrical connecting apparatus which creates a waterproof connection between two or more wires in order to prevent the wires from becoming shorted or corroded due to the exposure of water in such environments.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an apparatus for conductively connecting electrical wires together in a waterproof manner. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.